Its Times Like These You Have To Be Percise
by Sky Blue Smarty Girl
Summary: The music grew louder and louder until my eardrums finally wanted to walk out of the room. Aria was saying something to me but I couldn't hear over the D.J bumping up the volume on his boom-box thingy. All I could feel was Alex's finger nail's digging into my smoothie skin. I could hear people shouting at each other over the music.


_1_

_.Brynna_.

I clutched the Aries symbol that hung around my neck with maroon and brown, silk string. I was afraid and I didn't know what to do. The next thing I knew that would happen from my visions: the chair that would catch me from falling on the ground, would soon burst into flames from my touch.

No there is nothing wrong with me, but what I have my parents tell me and the people who ask: that I am simply gifted. I have the ability to turn objects (and sometimes humans) into flames. Sometimes I can use my touch or I can use my mind to imagine the image bursting into flames.

But on one night, usually the night of my birthday and the first March Equinox begins, when the Aries constellation lines up in the bright night sky with the stars, my power would simply get stronger or in other words "rebooted". I would usually ache the day right after.

I have friends who go through the same thing as me but just during different months. Unfair. I hated how I always was the first one to get my power stronger. My friends would always tell me how they were asleep when it happened. The described the feeling of tossing and turning in bed, worry going through your head.

But for me I was wide awake during the entire process of my power getting "rebooted" and I could feel it flow through my blood and arms the next day. Usually the day after the process, my parents call me in sick since I'm really unstable and they don't want to risk any accidents.

There was a class that you had to take if you were one of the lucky students who happened to be gifted. But the class took place in on of the ruined down trailers outside that were "only" for "language learning". The teacher who taught the class, was gifted as well. She has the ability to control water with her mind.

Just like any other class you had to take quizzes to show the professor what you learned about that current ability. The professor has told us and instructed us to only use our powers when we are not on current school grounds, also that we must use them for good.

We did normal stuff that you would normally do in other classes, we talked the same, kept our abilities hidden to immortals, but this class was just not normal to everyone. No. It wasn't normal at all."

It was half past eleven o'clock, and I still couldn't feel the flames grow within me. Wanting out. I felt like reaching over and tuning on my Ipod so I could listen to some up beat tunes, but I quickly ignored the fact that if I listened to tunes while waiting it would make me more impatient.

Finally at the twelfth stroke of midnight, I felt a gust of warm wind breeze past me, and dash to my bathroom. Minutes later, I felt warm breeze on my neck. Taking my novel I was currently reading I flipped the switch to my bedroom light, and quickly turned around. Impressed by what I saw.

I was face to face not only with a fire wisp, but my guardian wisp.

The next thing I know, I hit the oak wood floor hard. My body goes numb and I feel like the air has been sucked out of me. It was getting dark. _Did I turn out the light? Did the wisp turn it off? Or was I simply knocked out?_ A hot breath whispered across my face and then my vision went black. I was seeing darkness.

2

.Raine.

The music grew louder and louder until my eardrums finally wanted to walk out of the room. Aria was saying something to me but I couldn't hear over the D.J bumping up the volume on his boom-box thingy. All I could feel was Alex's finger nail's digging into my smoothie skin. I could hear people shouting at each other over the music.

I tugged at my denim jacket and turned on my heel causing Alex to fall and loose his grip. He caught himself from falling by gripping the chair I was leaning against. "What the hell was that for?" He sounded pissed but in a cute way, and not I'm gonna beat you up way. Alex wasn't like any of the those boys at all.

I laughed and tighten my bun. "For gripping me so hard on my wrist, that you broke part of the skin." He heaved himself up from the "fall" and dusted off his boy made skinny jeans. "Now, why were you gripping my wrist so hard?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest. "Um, no reason." I lift an eyebrow and place my hands on my hips making me look more mature.

"You didn't answer my question Al!" He sighed and looked down at the ground. Now I had got him in the place that I wanted. "Fine you got me. Okay this party doesn't seem normal to me." Alex ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and crossed his arms. "Dude, the owner of this party is anything but normal get used to it." I throw my hands up in the air.

"Who's the owner of this party then?" I slap my face with my palm and sigh. "Melissa." He raises an eyebrow and gives me the look of '_doesn't ring a bell'_. "She's my friend." I move my hand in the air slowly trying to get Alex to process quicker. "Oh right _her._" I'm disguised in the way he said _her. _ He said it like he wasn't fond of Melissa.

I smoothed out the wrinkles of my cherry blossom and white strapped dress. "You say _her_ like a bad thing." I point out. He gives me a look. "I just have a thing with Melissa I don't care for to much. I point my finger in his chest as if I am jabbing him with my dagger. Sometimes if you knew me I would always need a dagger whenever I go. "Why!" I shout like it is the simplest question on the world you can answer.

"Raine, haven't you seen her house?" He points to the stairs and at a silky Grey cat that appears to be sitting on the chair I'm leaning against. "Yes, were practically in it now." I say annoyed. "It's full of cats!" he exclaims and points his index finger to places all around us in the current room. "So? She's a cat person. What do you expect?" I reach down and pick up the Grey cat and cradle her in my arms.

Alex starts itching the area of his arm that is showing. A red spot develops quickly. He sneezes into his arm. _Dammit. Please don't be allergic to cats! Please don't be allergic to cats. _I mutter under my breath, part of me hoping that he just caught something, when the other half hopes he is allergic to cats.

"Raine, get me out of here." He puts his hood over his head. "Why?" I ask. "I'm allergic to fucken cats Raine!" I jump out of my sudden trance and walk over to where he is heading to the door. "Where do I take you?" I grab a hold of his arm hauling him to a complete stop.

I notice around me that boys and girls are nestled in each others arms dancing slowly. The music has turned down so now I can actually hear what Melissa and Aria are trying to ask me. "Raine where are you going?" Melissa asks putting both hands on her hips. "Where is Brynna? She's supposed to be here by now!" Aria complains.

I glance around the room for a possible excuse until one jots into my mind. "Oh, Alex isn't feeling himself right now and I'm just going to go drop him off at home and come right back." I step further outside while Melissa and Aria both share looks and raise there eyebrows. "And Brynna?"

I take my phone out of my pocket and view the call history. "I haven't heard from her." Before I can say anything else I turn on my heel and walk out the door while cautiously holding Alex's hand. Before I closed the door I heard Aria whisper into Melissa's ear. Something about Brynna was what I got out of them: _'Isn't it Brynna's night for the process?'_

_3_

_.Aria_

I spun the Aquarius symbol that I attached to a blossom colored silky rubber band enough to make it a bracelet. "Melissa isn't it Brynna's night?" I asked almost certain that it was but who knows. "No clue. But if it is that could explain why she still isn't here." Melissa answered throwing her hands up.

Arianna walked up to me and tugged at the leather belt around her stomach on her white lace quarter sleeve dress, and messed with her curls done with the wand curler Raine and Brynna and I gave to her last year for her birthday. "Brynna still isn't here yet?" She asked peeking outside the curtains. Melissa frowned and for the first time I have seen her, she looked pretty pissed.

I spun my bracelet once more. "Hell if she is two hours late must mean she has died or something!" Melissa announced annoyed. Arianna and I took a step back and shared a look of worry. "Aria call her." Arianna ordered. "I tried but all I got was her voice mail." I showed her the call from one hour ago.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong here." Arianna exclaimed sounding totally calm. "You think!" Melissa shouted frightening both of us. "Hey Mel take a chill pill." Arianna and I both said trying to come Melissa down. "I don't not need to chill!" Melissa threw her hands in the air and walked away.

Melissa walked into the kitchen and dragged Arianna and me by our hoods. "What the bloody hell was that for Mes?" Arianna asked. "Both of you go get Brynna, this was supposed to be her party for her turning seventeen!" I sat down in one of the white chairs and crossed my legs.

"But..." Arianna was cut off. "Go get Brynna!" Melissa shouted a second time. "Before I let out my inner Medusa on you both!" Arianna and I speed walked out of the kitchen and out the front door until we got to my car. "Damn she has good grip." I said crackling my shoulders.

"Um, Aria do you remember where Brynna lives?" I sighed. "Yeah, its not far from here." I said and started the engine. "Hell I hate it when Melissa gets crazy." Arianna sighed. I sighed and turned onto Chestnut Drive. "I do to. Everyone does." Arianna crossed her legs and sipped from her red solo. "I was just glad to get away from all those cats."

I raised my eyebrow at her and started to laugh. "What's so wrong with you and cats?" She glared at me. "Aria they creep me out. Their puke green eyes glaring at you all the time." She shuddered.

"Okay you don't have to be so descriptive. Gosh give me nightmares." She laughed. "Get out of the car." I ordered. "What?" She asked shocked. "Five words: Get. Out. Of. The. Car." Arianna just looked at me with worry in her face. "Was it something I said?" Her voice was shaky and shy sounding.

I bowed my head and grunted while mumbling _'Dear god help me now.'_ under my breath. "Oh my god. Arianna we're here. So get out of the car." Arianna looked up from her seat and saw Brynna's car. "Oh yeah. Sorry just some dumb vision again." I looked annoyed and sarcastic.

We walked up to the cream door and knocked then rang the door bell but know one came to answer it. "Brynna!" I shouted basically at the top of my lungs. "We're coming in." I pulled out the key to Brynna's house from my converse bag and unlocked the door. "We are?" Arianna asked. I gave her a look and she stopped asking the questions. Good now it was my turn.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly. I didn't want Arianna to reply I just wanted silence while I tried to find Brynna so Melissa wouldn't kick my ass first thing I walked through the door. "Brynna? Brynna? Brynna where are you?" Arianna cooed like Brynna was a parrot. So much for the silence. "She's probably in her room Arianna." I replied climbing up the wool carpet stairs.

I heard grunting coming from Brynna's room. I ran over to the door and busted it open regretting every move. When I opened the door an orange and red colored wisp glared over at me and left the room. Then, unconscious Brynna awoke from her slumber with beady red eyes. The whole scene freaked all of us out. "Holy Shit!" Arianna shouted while flames came out from Brynna's palms.

I closed the door just enough to duck before a flame burst the door open. "Come on!" I screamed to Arianna as we quickly ran through the hall and to the front door. "Arianna duck!" Arianna awoke from her vision and ducked quickly to let another ball of flames fly by. "Get to the car!" I handed Arianna my car keys and ran at top speed back to my car.

"Damn that was so close." Arianna said handing me my keys as we sat in my car waiting for nothing. "Yeah, it was." I replied sipping from my red solo. "Let's get back to the party." I put the keys in the ignition and drove at full speed. "Wish granted." I joked. Arianna punched my arm. "What? I'm just joking." I said in defense. She made the Ha. Ha. Ha gesture with her hand.

XXXXX

"Where in gods name have you been?" Melissa asked us as soon as we walked through the door empty handed. "Um." Arianna shifted in her spot and glared down at her cream colored converse. Blocking out the world around her. "_Um_ is right." Blake responded. "Get you're ass's in here!" She demanded. I lagged behind Arianna while she walked at full speed.

_4_

_.Brynna._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I chucked my pillow at my hellish sounding alarm clock and frowned. I turned back over on my side and heaved a heavy sigh. My breaths flew out steady and calm not at all alarmed that it was time for school once more.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Apparently I didn't throw the last pillow hard enough. I reached below my bed for my other pillow when I looked at my clock that it said I have exactly only forty five minutes to get ready for yet another boring day of torture.

I slowly walked over to my closet, still full of slumber and completely energized. I pulled my light brown hair in a messy morning ponytail and seared threw my closet finding clothes that didn't even me.

I finally found my, thin and (super see-through) long sleeve shirt, teal under tank, short denim shorts, teal converse, teal flower crown, mint silky rubber band with an infinity symbol, and walked over to my bathroom and sat my chosen items of clothing on the fuzzy carpet rug in my bathroom.

I tuned my radio and turned on my wand curling iron. I stared at my reflection in the clean glass mirror. I was a sixteen (I'll be turning seventeen tonight)year old, with gorgeous blue eyes, light brown hair, and good looks, not to mention my power which some teachers and classmates didn't know I have which it needed to stay this way. I listened to the lyrics of a song come through the radio's speakers.

_Evacuate the _

_Dance Floor_

_I'm infected _

_By the Sound_

I quickly slipped into my clothes and slipped on my teal flower crown. I turned off my curling iron and slipped into my teal converse. I turned off my radio and pulled my window curtains closed with the tassel they had come with.

"Brynna lovely morning isn't it?" My grandma asked me sipping some of the tea in her mug. "Um, yeah." I said looking outside. Now that daylight savings had ended the sunrises were much prettier as well for the sunsets.

"Big event today?" She asked. I turned around from reaching the dishware cabinet and smiled. "I am turning seventeen." I replied. "Right. And a sixteen year old going on to seventeen ought to look her best on the big day." I smiled and grabbed my bowl and sat it on the counter.

"You must want something more than just cereal." My grandmother said sipping her tea once more. "No cereal is fine with me I'm used to it." I replied putting a spoonful of Raisin Bran in my mouth.

"Now students who can explain Persuasion to me?" Mrs. Sinclair asked from the front of the room. My hand immediately shot up, while the rest of my classmates starred blankly at their desks. "Ms. Miller define persuasion to the class." I cleared my throat and answered. "The meaning of persuasion is: the action or the fact of persuading someone or being persuaded to do or believe something."

"Now let's see." Mrs. Sinclair's eyes darted around the room trying to find a possibly victim for her next question. "Ms. Meyer define persuade." Mrs. Sinclair ordered. I looked over at Oakley who was shifting back and forth in her chair. I handed her my notes from the class before.

Oakley gradually took the medium sized notebook and crossed her legs. "Right persuade, cause of (someone) to do something in reason by argument." Oakley handed my notebook back and folded her hands in her lap. "That is correct Ms. Meyer." Mrs. Sinclair's eyes darted around the room once more looking for yet another possible victim.

"Let's see if I can trick any of you students." I rolled my eyes and tapped my pencil on my desk. But instead of Mrs. Sinclair pointing at a student who wasn't paying attention, called on me. "Ms. Miller define P.I.E and give us the definitions." I glanced down at my notebook and yet again got the answer to sprout out of my brain.

"P is persuade, I is informative, E is entertain." I closed my notebook and glared up at the ceiling.


End file.
